Growing up Potter
by SAmmyhplover
Summary: A series of one-shots about baby Harry growing up, Or what Harry's childhood would be if Voldemort didn't kill Lily and James. This is a Lily,James, and Harry story but you can only put two characters in the info.Rated T for light/mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby boy born to Lily (age 20) and James Potter (age 20) **

**Early in the morning on July 31****st**** at around 4:45 a.m Lily Potter gave birth to a healthy baby boy weighing 8 pounds 6 ounces, which her and her husband James Potter named Harry James.**

**Mother and son are currently resting at their home in Godric's Hollow.**

Lily sat at home in her son's nursery watching him sleep. She almost couldn't contain the joy she felt, she was a mother! Sitting there watching little Harrys' chest steadily rise and fall she knew that she would give anything in her life to make that little boy happy. Her husband, James walked in behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "He's beautiful isn't he?" The peaceful new mother said with a smile. "He's the most perfect thing I have ever seen" replied James, and he was. He was the perfect mixture of his parents. He had his fathers' mouth, nose, and cheeks. He also inherited James's jet black messy hair. Then when he would look at you and you could catch a glimpse of his piercing green eyes. The exact same eyes that his mother had. Yes Harry would grow up to be a handsome young man but at the time he was just a baby. But that baby didn't know how much of an impact he would have in his family and friends lives.

**So that was it for now. That was just kind of an intro for this story. But I have a question for you. Should I just do just normal wizard baby growing up stories or should I do Harry's story? You know with all the Voldemort stuff and all that, but I don't think that is as fun for two reasons**

**It's not a happy story, he would be 1 year old when his parents died and I would have to end it there without any cute little baby stories. It would just be a story of Lily and James learning to deal with the fact that they might die and they have so little time with their new son. boo**

**It's a lot harder to write. I mean with the other idea I kind of have some say so in the story, with this it would be me having to just make sure the right info was in there and stuff. And I really don't want to have to stop the cute baby stories at age one. **

**So I think I'm not going to make him the chosen one, just a normal wizard baby! Agree or disagree?**

**Oh great the A.N is longer than the story at this point. Wonderful. I guess that's me telling myself to get off haha. So please review so I will continue the story and don't hate. This is my first fic **

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses, Samablue38!**


	2. Raising hell

**/ Disclaimer time…. I do not own any of these characters JKR does... oh and I envy her so! /**

"Hey Moony, Hey Padfoot, it's great to see you both!" James answered the door pulling Sirius and in turn Remus into an embrace. "Come on in, we put Harry down for his nap about an hour ago so he should be up soon." The two men shuffled into the home and then into the sitting room where Lily was laying on the sofa reading.

"Hey Lilyflower, How's my favorite little godson doing lately?" Sirius questioned. Lily looked up from her book and greeted the men with a smile. "He's doing fine, He has been sleeping all through the night and he rarely ever cries." The redheaded mother replied.

He looked shocked "Are you telling me that my godson, the second generation of the marauders isn't raising hell around this place? Well we must do something about that!"

Remus piped up "Padfoot, I'm pretty sure that him as you say 'raising hell' would be more worrisome than him not. He's only 3 months old, He'll learn after a while."

Lily groaned from her spot on the sofa "Oh don't remind me, if he is anything like my husband over here then I know how insane he is going to be"

James sat beside his wife "Hey I'm not that bad! In fact I think that since I've grown up I have gotten sort of, mature I guess. I mean why else would you have married me dear." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek, she sighed trying to fight back a smile.

"Aw gross, you two lovebirds disgust me. Now Jamie, Lilyflower can I please please please go wake my godson up?" Sirius pleaded.

James chuckled and said "Sure, he has been down for about an hour, so you're going to have to feed him"

"Yay "Sirius exclaimed as he ran down the hallway almost hitting a few walls and then turned into the nursery.

Padfoot entered the room and quietly tiptoed over to the crib. He looked into the bed and was shocked.

"LILLY, JAMES, REMUS OHMIGOD COME QUICK" They heard him scream from the other room.

As this is something that no parent wants to hear Lily and James jumped up quickly followed by Remus, and ran to go see what the trouble was. They burst through the doorway panicking and ran over to where Sirius was standing; inwardly praying that Harry was okay.

They looked towards Harry gaping, they couldn't believe their eyes. Two inches above the mattress there was Harry. And he was … floating? Lily almost fainted from the shock.

"Sirius why is my child floating? What did you do?" Lily asked not sounding very happy at all.

Sirius scrambled to reply before she decided to murder him. "Hey what do you mean me? I came in here and he was like this. What about you! What in the world have you been feeding him!"

"You two stop arguing, I think it's pretty cool" James said

The moment he said it he knew it was a mistake. Lily turned to her husband and James suddenly had a fear that he was about to lose his life. He braced for whatever she was going to do to him… And then she was laughing, no she was in hysterias.

The three men looked at each other for only a moment before they all burst out laughing as well.

Soon all four adults were clutching at their stomachs. All of them rolling around on the floor. They were soon getting teary eyed , and that's when they heard it. A small giggle. Everyone froze.

They turned to each other.

"Padfoot was that you?" asked Remus slowly. "No, what about you Prongs?" Added Sirius.

James fake gasped in surprise "Padfoot you think I giggle? I happen to have a very manly laugh, maybe it was Lily?"

"No it wasn't if it wasn't me and it wasn't Sirius, nor was it James, or Remus. Then who else is left…?" Sudden realization hit her.

Lily stood up and looked towards her still semi airborne son who had a giant grin on his face.

Then he did it again, he giggled… A smile broke across his mothers face. She scooped him up from his bed.

"James, get up here. It was Harry, it was Harry's first laugh" She cooed as she held her son in her arms beaming at him as she spoke. All three men picked themselves off the floor and made their way over to where Lily was standing.

"He laughs just like me!" Smiled James "Oh yes Prongs I mean you and your 'Manly laugh' and all that rot" Sirius chuckled. James jokingly punched his best friend in the arm, and then turned his attention back to his son and wife.

Harry looked around the room first towards his mother, then his father, next his eyes were drawn to his uncle moony, then finally his godfather. He giggled once more, and then Sirius swore on his life (Even though no one at all believed him) that as Harry was looking at him he winked.

"Finally" Sirius joked "My little man is raising some hell around here!"

That he was. And what none of them knew was there was plenty more to come.

**/So what do you think? I personally love this chapter, but then again I wrote it at 3:00 a.m haha so I'm not the best of judges! I am obsessed with comma's,, and ellipsis …I know I have a problem just thought you should know. So any advice? Review please and I will less than 3 you forever! **

**Oh and can you tell I added the "all that rot" just to make it sound more British? Haha**

**P.s I just want to thank SaDiablo19 for being my first reviewer and also giving me some words of wisdom! So thanks a bunch!/**


	3. Flying blocks and Dirty Diapers

**(I OWN IT ALL MUAHAHA. Jk I won nothing)**

Lily and James were relaxing in their sitting room with little Harry, they had been playing with some of his Christmas gifts he had gotten

He had gotten some blocks that spelled out words on their own, a teddy bear that randomly changed colors, and some toy ducks for the bath that swam around the tub quacking from Lily and James.

Remus gave him an abundance of books, including a baby version of the "The tales of Beetle the Bard" and "Quidditch through the ages".

From Sirius he got a baby Gryffindor quidditch onesie. And some Honeydukes candy (despite Lily's protests that he was too young).

In conclusion he was a very happy 6 month old.

At this stage he could sit without assistance and was quickly learning to crawl. Though at the moment it was more like a tummy scoot, he was almost there just not quite.

James had been trying to demonstrate how to crawl all morning and was getting kind of impatient. "Look Harry all you have to do in get on your knees and move them back and forth. Please try it, for daddy?"

Lily knew it was no use but she loved watching her boys play, especially when the 6 month old was winning. She understood that Harry would crawl when he felt like it, and not a moment sooner.

Harry knew this as well, as he was making no attempt to crawl and was content playing with his new blocks on the floor.

James sighed and scooted back over to his son. "Please please please, will you even try?" He was getting desperate and with his stubbornness he wasn't giving in any time soon.

He crawled around the floor and thought nothing of it when his son raised a block over his head. Well at least he didn't until it came flying at his head. A sharp pain hit his forehead, but how was it possible? James was sitting halfway across the room from him.

Lily quickly dissolved into laughter, while her husband was still on the floor looking confused.

As he was trying to figure out a possibility for it, another block came flying at his head once again. Luckily he had been a chaser and had lightning fast reflexes for catching.

He looked desperately at his wife who was just stopping laughing enough to form words. "Lily, did you see what he just did?"

"Of course I did dear! And I'm sure you did considering the welt forming on your head" she choked out through the laughter.

"How on earth did he do that? He's six months old!" James flinched as yet another block came flying towards him.

"Well he probably threw the block and then pushed it along with magic. I remember reading about some children with very strong magical powers being able to do magic at incredibly young ages" Of course Lily knew this from reading.

Her husband meanwhile was keeping an eye on the drooling, giggling, block throwing baby. Trying to get close enough to pick him up. He succeeded not long after when Harry ran out of blocks.

James picked him up and smiled at his baby, he wondered how something so adorable and innocent could try to kill him like that. When he voiced his thoughts to his wife he got this as a response

"Well he just wanted to play darling! Oh we should get Sirius over to show this new trick to!" As much as she loved Sirius it was just always so funny to watch him get hurt!

It was nearly 1 p.m. and Harry was drifting off to sleep in for his evening nap his dads arms. It was moments like this James thought when all the dirty diapers and flying blocks really paid off.

The two parents took their child to the nursery and laid him in his crib. They covered him in his blanket and both in turn kissed his forehead and stroked his check. Then they walked out into the sitting room once more and tried to relax. Cause god knows they would need it.

* * *

**(So do you hate me? Yeah I know I wrote two chapters like 3 months ago and then quit, but I had a very good reason! Umm well… Okay so maybe I don't, maybe I just got writers block and was uninspired and all that. I know this chapter was bloody awful with next to none dialog and not very funny either. So if you wanted to give me ideas… that would be greatly helpful.**

**Oh and I have a new story out! It's called "Amelia Cygnus Black" and I would love you forever if you read it!**

**Well much love and see you soon (hopefully)**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**Sam**


End file.
